Of Men and Monsters
by ferallahey
Summary: Sawyer Grimm came to Beacon Hills to get away from the mysterious drama back in Seattle. She meets a young man in the middle of a rainy night and offers him a ride home when he seems to have been bitten. Sawyer has no idea that the guy she has just befriended is turning into a creature of the night. What happens when his drama sparks something inside of Sawyer? Derek/oc slow burn
1. Wolf Moon 1

**_You crossed this line_**

**_Do you find it hard to say it with me tonight? _**

**_I've walked these miles but I've walked 'em straight lined _**

**_You'll never know what was like to be fine - Wasting My Youth Years by London Grammar_**

The day was getting away from me, my last day of summer break. I was driving to my newest house, my uncle's home in Beacon Hills. I couldn't believe the area, everything seemed really calm. The trees were nice and green, and the town wasn't too big. Moving to a small town in the middle of no where wasn't my idea of fun, but I was just happy that my uncle finally had a job.

My parents died a while ago. My dad was a police officer back in Seattle, a great one at that. He never could quit that damn job, not even after mom's FBI case sent her to her doom. He tried to find the killer, tried to make sure he could never hurt anyone else, ever again. Both of my parents were very passionate about their jobs. And I get that. Something about putting away the bad guys, about seeing them get what they deserve, was something like drugs.

It was intoxicating.

Needless to say, the hunt hadn't ended well. When my uncle Chase had came back from the search, dad's keys and both of my parent's wedding rings in his bloodied hands, it had taken everything in me to not storm out of the house and hunt for the killer myself. It'd been hard on the both of us, with my uncle's desperate need to quit the force and take off.

My mother had been his best friend throughout their lives, and my father was like a brother to him. Even if we weren't really related, he was the best guardian I could have hoped for. My family has this terrible habit of dying young, something my parents proved. Though I do have a grandmother somewhere up north, but uncle Chase swears up and down that she's the craziest lady he's met. Something about too many bar fights and something else about hunters. Whatever.

I'm just happy that we were finally settling down.

So lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the person in front of me. When I got close enough, my lights showed me that it was a boy around my age, drenched in the air and holding his side as if in pain. I slowed to a stop and rolled down my window.

Poking my head out, I shouted "Hey! Are you okay?!"

The boy shook and shook in the cold rain, slushing over to my car window. I leaned back, making sure my knives were within grabbing range.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I got bit by something though, I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Looking at him up close, he had floppy black hair and these big, kind, brown eyes. His jaw was slightly uneven, but the small smile he gave me distracted me from my imperfections he had.

Deep inside of me, I knew that this boy wasn't a threat. He felt more like a gentle puppy, not some serial killer. I gave a shrug.

"Wolves eh? I don't think there are any wolves left in Calli, dude. Must have been a dog or a coyote. Did you need a ride?" His eyes widened and he beamed at me.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" He scrambled to the passenger's seat, and I reached back for my mom's old afghan blanket.

I momentarily paused, stroking the blanket with my thumb, before laying it down on the leather seating. He climbed in, shivering. I helped him cover himself with the excess cloth and turned up the heating.

With the window closed and everything squared away, I turned to him. "I'm Sawyer. Not to be cold, but who are you and what in God's name were you doing out here alone? I'm new and I still know that these woods are probably not the safest to go clobbering around in."

He shifted, uncomfortable. "I'm Scott, Scott McCall. Uh- my friend and I were looking for something, when the police caught us. He's dad's the sheriff and he caught him, so he had to go home. I was kinda just left there, and when I tried to find my way back, a herd of deer knocked me down. I lost my inhaler out there and just when I started looking for it, something, a wolf, a coyote, whatever, came and bit me."

I raised an eyebrow at him, silent for a while as he helped me find his house.

"So, Scotty, why were you looking for?" I asked slowly, putting my SUV in park in Scott's driveway.

Scott gave me a sheepish smile, rubbing at his neck with a shaky hand. He mumbled so softly that I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it sounded like he said 'body'.

"Body?" I was seriously regretting letting this guy in my car.

"Yeah. My friend dragged me out, saying that a body had been found in the woods." My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"But then why did you go looking for it if it had already been found?"

"It was- it was half. Half of the body." He sounded queasy and ashamed.

"And did you find it?" I couldn't help being curious. My instincts tended to be pretty good, and sense Scott didn't feel like a killer, I wondered about the body.

Was Beacon Hills not so sleepy?

"Yeah, I did." His voice cracked, and he sounded close to tears. I put my hand on top of his, looking at him with sympathy.

"That bad, huh?"

"It looked like someone had chopped her in half." He said shakily. "It was horrible. She looked like she had been in some Saw movie or something."

I patted his hand awkwardly. I wasn't used to comforting people, and I wasn't used to being comforted, but this kid might seriously need some therapy after seeing a dead body. I let go of his hand and looked away, clearing my throat.

Scott shot me a quick smile, turning to leave. He paused, hesitating. He looked at me from over his shoulder, a shy smile on his face. "Sawyer?"

"Yeah, Scotty?"

"Your new in town, right? Well, we have school starting tomorrow, and I was wondering if, if you know, if you wanted to sit with me during lunch?" I blinked in surprise.

Looking at him, with his crater like dimples and his big brown eyes, I knew he wasn't kidding. My eyes soften. "That'd be great. See you tomorrow, Scott." He beamed and jumped out of the car, jogging to his front door.

As I watched him go, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something had just changed.

Something huge.

* * *

Out of the house and already at school, I parked near the front. I saw Scott on his bike, taking his helmet off not to far from me. I smiled, relieved to see a familiar face.

Just as I was getting out of my car, a beautiful porsche came screeching into the spot next to me, making me slam my car door in fright. As very hot blond came out of the drivers seat, slamming the door open wide and hitting Scott's legs.

"Dude." Hotty McHottie said in Scott's face. "Watch the paint job."

He looked like he was about to say something more when one of his friends yelled out to him. "Yo, Jackson! Let's go, bro!" Jackson just shot Scott a look and sauntered away.

I opened my door again, glaring at the back of Jackson's head. What a tool.

"Hey Scotty boy!" I smirked up at him. He looked pretty shocked to see me, to say the least.

"Scott? That asshole didn't hit your head too, did he?" I asked in a mock worried voice. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nah! You're here! I didn't think you'd be here."

I looked at him as if he were slow. "This is school Scott. We agreed yesterday night that I'd hang with you, remember?" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't suddenly turn me away.

"No, no! I just-I can't believe that you are really gonna hang with me." He flushed, as if nervous.

"Duh! You seem like a pretty decent dude. So why not?" I grinned at him, bumping his shoulder with mine.

I trotted behind him as we strolled over to the front doors. A tall and lanky boy came bumbling over.

"Let's see this thing!" Scott lifted up his shirt to show his friend the bite. It was wrapped in gauze, thankfully.

"It was to dark to notice, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Said the pale boy, disbelief on his face.

"Uh huh."

"No, not a chance." He said with a laugh.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said with a shrug.

"No you didn't." I tuned out the rest, trying hard not to step in and introduce myself.

A gorgeous red haired girl strolled by, her killer bag catching my attention. "Oohh, who's that?" I said over Scott's shoulder.

The pale boy snapped something to Scott before turning to me. His amber eye's bulged, and he gaped. I raised my eyebrow and stepped out from behind Scott.

"Yes, pale one?"

"You-who are you? Uh- I mean, what's up?" He tried to cross his arms cooly, his smile more of a grin.

I laughed softly at him, shaking my long blond hair around my face. "I'm Sawyer. Sawyer Grimm. Nice to meet you...?"

He flailed and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Stiles- Stiles Stilinski. My dad's the Sheriff in town, so if you get into any trouble, let me know!"

He eagerly shook my hand, a lopsided grin on his face. The bell rang, signaling Hell to begin. I groaned.

"Can either of you help me find my locker? I have to get to Mr. Eddison's English class afterwards."

"I'd totally love too! We have him first too, right Scott?" Scott just shook his head, a smile on his face at his friends behavior.

-I sat a little ways away from Scott in english, ignoring the teacher who was droning on about the dead body found in the woods last night. Did not need to relive Scott's mini break down, thanks.

With my head hanging over the back of my chair and my feet on the desk, I tried hard to fall sleep. When it became apparent that sleep was ignoring me, I busied myself with watching Scott make puppy eyes at a pretty dark haired girl. I heard her name called and when she came to sit behind Scott, he immediately turned around and handed her a pen.

I stared at them, confused. I don't remember her even moving her mouth yet. Oh well.

I leaned over past a cute blonde guy and smiled at Allison.

"You new too?" I asked in a kind way. She smiled at me, and for a moment, I was blinded by her smile. She really was beautiful. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost at dark as Scotts, and her hair was long and curly. She had dimples ocean deep, and her eyes crinkled at the edges ever so slightly.

"Yeah, just came here from San Francisco. You?"

"Good ol Seattle. My uncle and I just moved in this week, and I have no idea how this town works. Wanna go for a bite to eat some time, try and figure out where everything is?"

Allison looked relieved. "That'd be totally great! Maybe we can eat lunch together too?" She looked shy for a moment. Oh, lord, was she a sweetie. No wonder Scott was already armored with her.

"Definitely!" I shot her a quick grin as the bell rang, and we got our stuff.

* * *

It was gym, my last class before lunch. I was sitting next to a frizzy haired blonde, who was quietly reading what looked like a Incubus Book.

Once Coach Finstock had seen my papers, he sat me down. Nobody likes it when a tiny blonde girl plays dirty.

I don't really know why, but ever since I was little, my strength and stamina had been higher then average. Like, Buffy the Vampire Slayer high. Not to mention that my parents had insisted on putting me in basic gymnastics and countless mixed martial arts classes.

My mother used to say that we were special, but she never got around to saying why. It hadn't been till my thirteenth birthday that she had tried to sit me down and explain to me why I could take down my mixed martial arts teacher in what was supposed to be a sparring session, but had turned violent very fast. She had been about to tell me what made us Grimm's so special, when work called her.

She had left that day, kissing me on my forehead, promising that we'd talk over Ben and Jerry's later on. After all, no one made her baby girl cry.

But that had been the last time I had seen her.

My father tried to tell me why I was the way I am, but he couldn't put it into words. He said that it was harder for him now that my mom wasn't around to give me the whole low down. He kept silent for many years, after this one time where he had just starred at me for an hour, trying hard not to cry. Every time he tried to tell me, he shut down. Got spaced out and quiet, like all the lights inside of him had went out.

When I had just turned fifteen, it was as if a light switch turned on. He kept himself busy, looking through mom's boxes of books and heirlooms. He promised that he'd find a way to tell me, just as soon as he knew how. But that had stopped when he reopened mom's case and realized she hadn't been anywhere near the killer's base, the place they had found her.

She had been kidnapped and taken to their hideout, then brutally murdered, sending a warning to the police with her chopped off fingers, still wearing her wedding rings.

When that had happened, my dad couldn't look at me without going pale. He got so angry every time he saw me do something a little more then superhuman, as if I had been doing something wrong. And it had taken me till a year ago to figure out that he had been scared.

Of what? I don't know.

I pushed away the nauseating feelings of helplessness and turned to the girl next to me. She had eyes that were color of hardened caramel, light and gooey but left out for too long. I couldn't tell what her build was, since she was wearing sweats. A lanyard hung around her neck and I leaned closer to read it, trying hard to be discrete.

It didn't work.

"U-um?" The girl asked.

I leaned back and shot her a small smile. "Trying to see what your reading. Looks like Velena McClains Frostbitten? Cause I haven't read that one yet, and I can never find a copy in the store." Smooth lie there, Sawyer. It's scary how good I'm getting. T

he girl's frown turned into a tiny smile. Her smile was like the faint beats of a butterfly's wings, soft and shaky.

"It is! I didn't know anyone else read the Songbird series. Who's your favorite? Mines James, his blue eyes are just so- sorry. I didn't mean to...annoy you." She hurriedly turned back to her book, shoulders hunched in.

My brows furrowed. What is with her? Is she just shy? "What cha mean? Of course I read the Songbird series! But I think Dean is hotter. The way he and Amelia stare at each other gives me shivers!"

She blinked at me in shock, as if she could't believe I was still talking to her.

"Is there something in my teeth?"

"W-what?" She squeaked.

"Is there something in my teeth? Or..?"

"Oh, God, no! It's just, most people don't talk to me. Don't wanna be associated with the ticking time bomb that is Erica Reyes. Wouldn't want her to piss on you when she pisses on herself, now would you?" She said bitterly.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Epilepsy. I have epilepsy." Erica's tone was resigned, like she had already excepted the fact that I would stop talking to her after she told me.

"So?" Erica snapped her head to glare at me, a fire in her eyes I hadn't noticed earlier.

"So? _So?_ You think it's okay to make fun of me, sitting here, all lovely and kind and making it look like you want to be friends with me? Is that it? Cause I'll tell you right no-"

"Woah, woah! No. Just-just no. I'm just trying to make small talk, you don't have to snap at me, Jesus. Your aren't your disease, Erica. I have PSTD but that doesn't make me some freak. You have seizures, big deal. They are horrifying and all, but I'm not going to treat you like shit for something you can't help."

Erica stared at me in stunned silence. Her eyes watered a little, but she just jutted her chin and gave me a smile. A real, honest to God smile. Teeth and all. It made me see her in a different light, like she had been behind shades until now.

I smiled at her, bumping her shoulder with mine. "Name's Sawyer. Now, Ms. Reyes, if you'll be so kind to sit with me at lunch, I'd be ever so grateful."

Erica gave me a side hug, tight and grateful. "Course, Milady Sawyer. Course."

* * *

Finally lunch came, and I was standing near the line, scouring the tables for Erica or Allison, or even Scott and Stiles. I was hoping that all of us would sit together, but as I looked around, Allison was no where in site, and the boys were sitting near the garbage cans. I sucked in a breath and started to walk to them when Erica's messy hair blocked my view.

I blinked and then gave her an easy smile. "Hey girl. I was just looking for you. Did you wanna sit with my other friends, over there?" I tilted my chin to the direction of where the boys sat. Erica looked excited at the idea of other friends, but when she saw who I was walking about, she turned red and squeaked.

"No way! You're friends with Stiles?!" She looked at me like I was the sun.

"Uh, I guess? I'm more of Scott's friend though. Why? Oh- you have a crush on him!" I teased her as she grabbed my hand and lead me to another table, away from the boys.

"I-well, he's- yes. Yes I do. He's pretty much perfect, he's funny, cute, smart-" I blissfully watched Erica drone on about Stiles. She was like a firework, bright and blindingly pretty. It was almost painful to watch. By the end of lunch, we had exchanged phone numbers and Skype usernames, departing with the promise to text each other later. It was nice to have a friend again.

* * *

Being sweaty from soccer tryouts wasn't how I wanted to meet the hottest guy on earth, but it is how it is.

I had been at the local gas station, looking for uncle Chase's Koko Krisps, when a arm clad in leather reached over me for some power bars.

Turning my head, I opened my mouth to ask the guy what he think's he's doing, reaching over me like I'm not there, when the words get stuck in my throat. Standing behind me, sweaty, stinky, _gross_ me, was what I pictured a man from heaven looked like.

Seriously, he looked like he had just walked out of an underwear magazine.

He had these dark eyes; full of a color I've never seen before. They were like a kaleidoscope, blue and green and brown, all at once but also separate. His hair was black and stood up in spikes, and his frown looked etched onto his face.

I took a chance to glance down at his body. I mentally groaned. He had some serious muscles going on. And that leather jacket? Jesus, take the wheel.

Hot Guy just raised one of his strong eyebrows, his frown deepening. "What?" He asked roughly. Oh God. Even his voice was beautiful.

I put my game face on, trying hard not to over do it. I raised my own eyebrow up at him, smirking. "You're kinda in my personal space here, James Dean."

He blinked his colorful eyes, face going into a blank mask. "Maybe if you didn't take so long to pick out a simple cereal, then I wouldn't have to reach over you. You think I like being up close and personal with what is probably a women's locker room?"

Okay, no matter how hot this guy was, he was not gonna talk to me like I'm slow.

"Well, maybe if you acted like a decent human being, you'd stop brooding long enough to remember that words are, in fact, a thing. And at least I'm doing something to stay in shape. I think you might have skipped one too many days of bench pressing a truck there, Hulk." With that, I grabbed the box and strutted to the cashier, brushing off the Hot Guy's shocked look.

Hot Guy came up behind me, his posture tense. Whatever. It's not like I haven't gotten used to not having nice things. I mean, who even gave him the permission to look like that? And his attitude having to be so off putting that I'd rather stab a fork in my eye? Thanks, nature. You're great.

A sniffling noise drew my attention back to Hot Guy. I glanced at him, seeing him concentrated on me, eye's narrowed and nostrils flaring.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked cooly, paying for my items. He seemed taken a back, but glared at me anyhow.

"Do you know Scott McCall?"

I paused. "Depends. Why do you wanna know?" I tensed and turned to him, glaring.

"He doesn't owe you money for his juice does he?"

Hot Guy scowled. "Juice? What juice?"

I scoffed. "Okay, whatever you say big guy. I'm just saying, no one can be that good with in a couple of seconds. He couldn't even catch the damn ball at first. Unless he got hit with some magical spell full of XP, I doubt he isn't taking steroids." Grabbing my stuff, I pushed past Hot Guy.

"If you so much as try and come after that sweet boy," I slowed down. "You're gonna regret it." I pushed open the door, ignoring Hot Guy's rough throat noise.

_Did he just growl at me?_

**AN: Hey guys. Here's the first chapter. It's a slow burn, so yeah...Sawyer is a girl of many secrets, so stay tuned!**


	2. Wolf Moon 2

_**Make me your Aphrodite**_  
_**Make me your one and only**_  
_**But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy **_

_**-Katy Perry's Dark Horse**_

Early this morning, uncle Chase had come in, a bemused look on his face.

"Whats up?" I asked through a mouth full of cheerios.

He shot me a look, disgusted by my bad habit. I shrugged at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Some kid just hopped our fence, and went straight into our pool. It was like he was being chased or something." Uncle Chase took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"Really? Wow. That's just weird. Wonder what he's on to make him trip out like that." I mused aloud.

Uncle Chase shot me a pointed look and left the room with a sigh. He's always been a bit...stiff. But, whatever. I'm just glad that he left his room at all this week.

* * *

It was lunch time, and instead of trying to find Erica, I decided it was time to look at the library. I've never been very good at school, and I'd need to study hard if I was going to pass that damn history class. And my chemistry class. And, well, almost all of them except for P.E., art, and creative writing.

I shot her a quick text to give her a heads up, and made a beeline for the

I'm more of a jock, honestly.

After picking up my books, I heaved them over to the counter. A tall boy with sandy curls stood with his back to me, his shoulders hunched as he picked at his nails.

"Ahem."

The guy behind the counter flinched and turned around slowly, an almost scared look to his face.

I gave him a small smile and plopped the pile onto the table. He jumped slightly, and that's when I noticed his hands were raw. His nails were just total shit and they looked like they had been cut with a small razor.

"H-here." The boy said quietly, pushing the books back to me. He didn't look me in the eyes, and when he did, it was fleeting and unsure.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and slowly reached for the books, careful not to make any sudden movements. He flinched anyways, and I knew this boy was going to become a good friend of mine. I hate seeing people so worn down and lonely.

"Sawyer." I said quietly.

"W-what?" He stuttered, looking me in the eye for a split second before looking away. His eyes were a light blue; made much more obvious because of how tired he looked.

I cleared my thought again, "Sawyer. I'm Sawyer. I'm new..?"

The boy just nodded and looked back down at his hands. "I know who you are. We have math together."

Opps. That's awkward. "Sorry." I gave him a sheepish grin. "You're Lahey right?"

"Isaac. I'm Isaac Lahey." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Hey..are you alright?" I kept my voice soft as my eyes flitted across his face, looking for other bruises or scrapes.

Isaac looked up in surprise, his eyes searching mine. A tiny smile, barely there, titled the corners of his mouth.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. W-why?" He pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie, hiding his beat up hands.

"Well, you honestly look scared. And your hands are bleeding. Did you get into a fight?" I didn't want to pry, but I couldn't help myself.

I'm a shameless snoop. A sick, shameless, evil little snoop. And so I started to snoop.

While I kept my eyes on his face, I still kept his motions in the back of my mind. I tracked what he did and how he did it, mentally checking off a list of physical wounds.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it was just some guy. He got me pretty good, didn't he?" Isaac said with a bitter smile.

"Yeah. He did." I said slowly. For the first time today, Isaac looked me in the eyes.

They were a light blue with green smattered throughout the sky color. Grey seemed to be a main factor in his eyes; and it just made his eyes seem sad.

Getting an idea, I smiled slyly at him. "Isaac?" I asked sweetly.

Isaac's breath hitched. "Y-yes?"

I reached over and rested my hand on his wrist. He shook underneath my touch. Deciding to push it a little further, I leaned over the counter, and made sure to keep his eyes on mine.

"Help me with my books?" I smiled as non threateningly as I could.

Isaac's face was priceless. His lips opened and closed like a guppy fish, and I couldn't help but giggle. He's adorable!

"Help me with my books?" I knew I could carry all my books, but I wanted whoever was bullying him to see that he had a friend. That this friend would fuck them up if they tried to touch him again.

"Bb-but lunch isn't over ye-" His voice was drowned out by the bell.

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You were saying?"

* * *

Isaac had struggled a little with my heavy load, but when I offered to take some from him, he swore up and down that he was fine.

We stopped by my locker, laughing about something coach had told us in Economics class.

"And then he was all like-" I made a funny face and gestured angrily." Greenburg!" We bust out laughing.

As I was opening my locker, I noticed that Isaac was watching me. He had a small smile on his face, and his shoulders seemed less tense. Like he was comfortable with me.

I'm actually getting him to feel safe around me, so point one goes to Sawyer!

"Hey." Isaac cleared his throat. I looked at him questioningly and took my books from him. "There's a p-party this weekend. At Lydia Martin's house? I was wondering if you, you know...wanted to go with me?" He shifted awkwardly, hands shaking slightly.

I gave him a warm smile. "Yeah! That sounds really fun. I'd love too! Are you gonna pick me up, or am I...?" I trailed off at his suddenly panicked look.

"We'll just meet there, is that okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's fine. Here." I took out my pen and lightly gripped his arm. I carefully wrought my number on the back of his hand, tongue out and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Afterwards, Isaac shakily wrote his own down on my arm.

The bell rang for the next class, and I hurriedly gathered my stuff.

"See you!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Isaac just stood there awkwardly, hand raised in a tentative wave, shoulders slumped. But at least he was smiling.

* * *

The rest of the week was mostly of me balancing my time between Allison, Isaac, and Erica. I'd eat lunch with Erica and sit next to her in gym class, and I'd sit next to Isaac in math. He was really good at numbers, which shocked me. I'm just total crap at math.

But with Allison? It was harder. We had went out after school one day, looking for some school materials, and when I had dropped her off at her house, she had asked me to stay for dinner.

Of course I said yes. But her parent's were pretty frightening, to say the least. Especially her mom. But they had calmed down a lot after dinner, when we had all sat in the living room to watch some sappy action romance movie.

Allison had just reassured me that they were a little over protective. And they really had been. But when Mr. Argent and I started talking about how fake the stunt fighting was.

"What do you mean that roundhouse kick was terrible? It was too fast for you to even see it!" Mr. Argent argued.

"Im pretty sure that any roundhouse kick in an actual fight shouldn't be that sloppy! It would miss it's target, surely!" I gestured wildly with my hands.

"How would you know? Are you a stunt double?" Mr. Argent asked smugly.

"Dad!" Allison hissed from behind her hands.

"Well, no, but I've been in MMA training most of my life, so I'm pretty sure that that kick would have fallen through before it had even hit her face!"

The room was quiet.

I glanced at Mrs. Argent's shocked face, Mr. Argent's raised eyebrows, and Allison's proud smirking face. "What?"

"You've been trained for fighting?" Mrs. Argent asked slowly.

"Yes, actually. I've been in basic gymnastics classes, mixed martial arts training, and I've been a star on track since I could walk. My parents were part of the force, so it's apart of me, I guess. Ever since I was little, my mother has put me in sports to keep me active. I'm in soccer right now, actually."

Mrs. Argent's gaze was calculating. "What'd you say your last name was?"

"Grimm. Sawyer Grimm." I said casually, though I was uncomfortable with the rooms sudden intensity.

For the first time tonight, Mrs. Argent smiled at me.

It freaked me out.

"Who's wants pie?" Mrs. Argent asked brightly.

Yep, definitely freaking me out here.

* * *

It was friday night and I was waiting for Isaac in front of Lydia's huge house. My uncle Chase had totaled his car for the fifth time this year, and so he had dropped me off and taken mine. My uncle was a giant child, really. But at least Stiles had offered me a ride home.

Isaac came around the hedges, face lighting up when he say me waiting for him.

"Hey Lahey! Thought you'd never show!" I bumped my shoulder with his when he got close enough.

God, I'm short. I'm just barely over five foot five, and here this kid was, at a whopping six' one. I don't understand how this could be. I was seriously hoping that my dad's height would have kicked in, but I guess not.

"I wouldn't leave you to party alone! Come on, Grimm. Just who do you think I am?" He gave me a relaxed smile.

I couldn't help it. "Besides a giant? I don't know, man. That's all I can see right now." I teased.

Isaac laughed softly. "You're just mad that you're meant to be in Charlie the Chocolate Factory and not here."

I mock scowled at him, even as he opened the door for me. "Yeah, well, it's embarrassing. You're younger than me, but you already are the size of a giraffe."

Isaac raised an amuse eyebrow. "And just how do you know your older then me? Huh? You stalking me or something?"

I got quiet. "No. I, uh, I'm supposed to be a junior this year."

Biting my lip, I looked up at Isaac. I hope he wasn't weirded out now. Most guys get all squirrely once they find out a girls older than them.

But Isaac just stared down at me. "You're an older woman? That's kinda hot, you know." He teased, raising his hand to gently guide me through Lydia's house.

I choked out a surprised laugh. "Yeah, I'm a year older than all of you."

Isaac shrugged and lead me to the dance floor, which was packed with people.

Twenty songs had passed, and we were laughing and jamming out, my hips shaking to the music as Isaac swayed back and forth.

It wasn't until someone bumped me from behind that I noticed someone from behind Isaac was watching me.

It was Hot Guy. And right now, he was currently watching Scott.

Hot Guy's expression was intense; tracking Scott's every move.

I hissed out a few curses as Isaac steadied me with his strong hands.

"You okay?" He had an easy smile on his face, and his cheeks were flushed from dancing for so long.

"Yeah, I just saw someone I know." I pretended to shrug it off, but in reality, my heart was pounding. Hot Guy better not be here to screw with Scott. I had already warned him.

I glanced around Isaac and saw that Hot Guy was looking at me again.

"Uh, I'll be right back, okay Isaac? I have to talk to him about something." I smiled at Isaac as he gave me an awkward grin back.

HG saw me stalking towards him, and when I got close enough, I snagged his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is a high school party; don't you have some frat to deal too?"

HG sneered down at me, snatching his wrist back. "I don't sell drugs, blondie. I'm here for Scott. He's not feeling well, is he?"

"What do you mean, he's fine." I was seriously irritated now. "Besides, why would a sketchy guy like you want to look out for Scott for? Huh?"

HG rolled his eyes, before glaring down at me. "Because your friend needs my help. Just look." He gripped my chin, surprisingly gentle, and turned it to look at Scott and Allison.

Scott looked ill, even from all the way from here.

"Oh, God, what's wrong with him?"I tried to move but HG moved clenched my chin a little tighter, making me focus back on him. It made me shiver, the way he was looking at me. Like he could eat me up.

"Hey, stop that." I swatted his hand away and took a step back, rubbing my chin, and slightly brushing my thumb over my bottom lip. HG's eyes tracked the movement, and he stared a little at my lips before huffing and turning around.

Glancing back at Scott, I saw him take off. I tried to push through the crowd to find him but was roughly shoved away from the writhing bodies.

"Seriously?! Move, people!" I got on my tip toes, trying to see over the crowd of giants.

That's when I saw Allison looking so lost and sad. Getting a sudden new strength in my arms, I easily shoved through the crowd, carefully reigning in my strength as to not bruise anyone.

"Alli? What's up? Where's Scotty?" I put my arms around the taller girl, glancing around for Scott.

"I-I don't know. Scott just left me here, and he's my ride home! I don't understand, and Stiles wouldn't tell me anything! He took off after Scott, and now I'm stuck here. I don't know what I did wrong!" Allison's bottom lip trembled and her brown eyes welled up with tears.

"Wait, wait, wait, Stiles left too?! That asshole! He was my ride home!" I groaned, looking up at the sky. Just great.

"Hey, do you two need a ride?" An irritatingly familiar voice asked from behind us.

Allison and I turned around to see Hot Guy standing there, hands in his leather jacket, and a small smile on his face.

"And who are you?" Allison asked nervously. She grabbed my hand and slid closer to me.

"I'm Derek. I'm a friend of Scotts." Derek's eyes darted to me, as if to challenge me. I scowled at him, about to refuse, when Allison opened her pretty little mouth and agreed.

"What?" I hissed, I glared at Derek, pulling Allison over to the side. "Allison, we have no idea who this is! He could be a serial killer or something!"

"I know! That's why you're coming with me! Besides, he's Scott's friend. Maybe he can tell me why Scott left? Please, Sawyer?" Allison gave me these huge puppy dog eyes, making me want to cave in.

And because I am weak, I caved. "Fine. But if he tries to kill us, I'm tripping you." I grumbled. Allison smiled brightly and we turned back to Derek.

"Hold up, let me tell Isaac I'm about to bounce." I kept Allison's hand in mine, and dialed Isaac's number with my free hand, all the while not looking away from Derek.

"Sawyer! Where are you? Are you okay?" Isaac's worried voice was clear to me, even over the loud dance music.

"Yeah Lahey, I'm fine. My ride home ditched me, is all. But no worries, I find one. So I'll just see you at school Monday?"

"Uh, sure thing! Call me when you get home, okay?"

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. What a cutie pie. "I will! See you later Lahey!" I hung up and looked to see an irritated looking Derek.

"What?" I spat out, frowning at him. He just rolled his marble eyes and walked away.

Derek led us to his sleek car, a black Camaro. I huffed an annoyed breath. Even his car was beautiful!

As we were buckling our seats, I leaned closely to Derek and said lowly, "Try any funny business, James Dean, and I'll hand your ass on a silver platter over to Sheriff Stilinski."

Derek just hummed roughly in the back of his throat. I rolled my own eyes and looked out the window as we dropped Allison off at her house.

"Bye Allie A! Call me!" I waved manically out the window as Allison's dimpled smile disappeared behind closed doors.

"Home, Jeeves." I grumbled over to Derek, crossing my arms.

Derek just snorted, but at least he was driving me home. I took this time to study him. He had a strong profile, with a square jaw and a straight nose.

He really was good looking.

"See something you like?" Derek's smug tone made me want to punch his pretty little face in.

Of course, his attitude was something left to be desired.

"Meh." I shrugged and turned away, blushing.

It was quiet the rest of the way to my house. I snuck another look at Derek, and was unsurprised to see his hands gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white with tension.

He looked like a caged animal, trapped in a small place with a threat. Everything, from the way his posture protected his neck and his belly, made him took stuck in fight or flight mode.

"Hey." My voice was gentle in the silent car.

Derek glanced at me, lips pursed and eyes wary. "What?"

I ignored his rude tone and slowly reached out my hand, touching his shoulder. "Are you alright? You look pretty tense over there, James Dean."

Derek looked genuinely startled at my question. His voice was rough as he stared at me, eyes looking for sincerity. "I guess." He bit out.

Words seemed a hard thing for him to swallow. He looked like he simultaneously had a pole up his butt and was sucking on a lemon. Stiff and sour.

I didn't know what to say to this strange man. He was a total jerk, but he seemed like an honest guy. I gave his shoulder a quick squeeze as we came for a stop in front of my house.

"You sure?" I didn't want to leave him if something was bothering him. It didn't feel right.

Derek's eyes softened a touch and he gave me the smallest of nods.

"I'm fine."

I knew he was lying, but since I didn't know him well, I couldn't call him out on it. It just wasn't my place.

"Okay. Thanks. For the ride." I coughed over my awkward words and hurriedly got out.

I didn't look back as I made my way to the front door, but I could feel his eyes on my back.

Derek was just a man of secrets, I told myself. And I have no right to try and pry into his personal life, I added.

But why was everything in me telling me to?

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the second part to 'Wolf Moon'! Read and review please!**


	3. Second Chance at First Line

_**You're the train that crashed my heart**_

_**You're the glitter in the dark**_

_**Ooh Laura, you're more than a superstar**_

_**And in this horror show**_

_**I've got to tell you so**_

_**Ooh Laura, you're more than a superstar**_

_**-Laura by Bat for Lashes**_

It was late at night when Stiles and Scott called me. I was to not ask any questions, to just meet at a certain address. It was creepy and uncomfortable, but eager to please my new friends, I gathered the required materials and left to meet them.

They said since I came from a police family, that I would know what to do about their little situation. And I guess it was a fair assumption.

Until I ended up in the middle of the fucking woods, in front of a burnt out husk of a home, digging in the dirt with Stiles and Scott.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" I grumbled as I dirtied up my gloves. What? There was no way I was going to ruin my fingernails, not after Allison had painstakingly painted them.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, grim faced and tight lipped. "You'll know when you find it." Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes, repeatedly asking myself why I was friends with these tools.

Finally, I felt something soft and bristly. "I think I've got it." I huffed as I began to push the dirt away. With the last of the dirt out of the way, Stiles shown the flashlight over the fuzzy thing.

Bile rose up in the back of my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked as I crawled back, away from the hole.

Because what I had just un dug, what _we_ had un dug, was a wolf's head. Big and black with it's tongue lolling out, it's empty eye's stared up at us.

The boys swore and Scott gripped my shoulders, keeping me from moving. "No, no! It's supposed to be a girl, Sawyer-"

_"What?!"_ I screeched, trying violently to get out of his grip. "What the hell's wrong with you people?!"

Stiles clambered in front of me, eyes wide and arms out as if to calm me down.

"Sawyer, what we are looking for is a girl! That body we went looking for, the night Scott was bit, it was never found, and we think Derek's dragged it back here!"

"What the hell Stiles! Derek's not a murderer! This is ridiculous, Scott, let me go!" Terrified of these boys I had trusted, I slammed my palm into Scott's chest, throwing him off of me.

I watched in horror as Scott's hand snapped underneath his weight. I stumbled to my feet, pulling my gun from underneath my jacket. I cocked it and pointed at Scott's head, hands shaky slightly at the thought of shooting him.

"Don't move, or I swear I'll sho-" A low rumble came from Scott's body, and the sickening sound of breaking bones made my lips tremble.

Scott's floppy hair was parted over his eyes, and when he looked up, my heart stopped.

Scott's eyes were a glowing amber, and he had a fangs protruding from his mouth. He rumbled softly in his chest, teeth bared in a warning.

"Oh, my God." I groaned. "What the hell is this? Sunnyville?"

Stiles shushed Scott, quietly calming him, murmuring my name over and over again, saying that I was a friend, a good friend, and that I'm just scared. Slowly but surely, Scott's eyes turned back to their original deep brown, and his fangs gave way to blunt teeth.

"What are you?" My voice was breathless sounding.

Scott's head was bowed, his face in his hands now. "I-I'm a Werewolf. Sawyer, please, you have to help me. I- I can't be this way anymore. It's killing me. Allison's dad's trying to kill me, and I have Derek breathing down my neck and I have to play first line-" His voice hitched.

I hesitated, but put my gun down. "I'm going to put my gun away now, okay? Just- please. Don't make me shoot you."

Scott's dark head nodded and I crouched next to him, pulling him into my arms.

It was silent between the three of us for a while. I patted Scott's head and pulled away, grabbing his shoulders. "Scott." I waited till he looked at me.

"Can I see? See you, you know..." My words were weak, but I had to see it again. I needed to know I wasn't losing my mind.

"I don't have a lot of control yet. That's why I need to find a cure. Sawyer, I'm so sorry. I should never had dragged you into this. Now you might be in danger." His eyes watered and he looked so torn up, that I hugged him again, fierce and strong.

"It's okay, Scotty. It's okay. Just tell me. Start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out, okay?"

And so he told me. Everything from the night I drove him, his side bleeding from a strange animal bite, to finding out that Allison's dad was a Hunter.

No wonder they were so strange at dinner, they don't want their only daughter to accidentally befriend a wolf. How ironic, that Scott and Allison were to fall in love.

It pained me to know that they would never work out. Two people, meant to hate each other, were just not meant to last. And I feared for Scott's heart.

"Not to ruin this touching moment, but what the hell is that?" Stiles said, pointing to a strange purple flower near the body.

"Cause it looks like Wolfsbane." Stiles moved over to it and tried to rip it up, only to find it attached to a rope.

I went over and helped pull it out, amazed and a little terrified to see that it wrapped around the wolf's head like a spiral.

A sense of familiarity tugged at the back of my mind, yet I couldn't figure out why.

"Uh, guys?" Scott's voice wavered from near the makeshift gave.

His gaze was focused on something inside the hole, and I rolled my eyes. "Scotty, it's okay, you already saw it, come on, leave the poor thing to rest in peace."

"No-no. Just come over here." Scott dragged me over to the hole.

What was once a wolf head, was now the severed upper body of a naked girl.

Holy shit, it looked like Mr. Hot Guy Derek was a killer.

* * *

I watched from the safety of Stile's jeep as the police arrested Derek. His eyes searched mine for a second, and that alone was enough to make me turn away.

I had trusted this guy, had allowed him to take me home. And now he knew where I lived. I'd be having nightmares for weeks thanks to him.

But worst of all, I had let my guard down. I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Right when I got to thinking maybe he wasn't so bad after all, I was proven wrong.

And that terrifies me.

* * *

Bullet after bullet raced through the air and into the target's in front of me. The target's moved haphazardly, and I didn't stop till I had hit all of the target's in their vital spots, though some had barely brushed the outer corners of the colored circles.

I worked my jaw in mild irritation, noticing that my magazine was already empty. Again. With a huff, I stalked over to one of the multiple shelves, which were packed with multiple weapons.

Anything from a throwing knife to a mini lightsaber could be found in my basement. In fact, you'd be hard pressed to not be able to find any sort of fighting equipment down here.

I knew it was odd that my family had a 'training' room of sorts, but I hadn't questioned it till now. Now that I knew about Hunters, I worried that my family might have been apart of that barbaric practice.

And so in a fit of desperation, I turned to shooting things. Huh. That's...unhealthy. At least they weren't actual creatures. That would be rather...counterproductive.

Staring down at the now full gun in my hands, I sighed and put the safety on, before placing it back in my holster.

I glanced at the stairs, gathering my courage, and marched up.

When I reached the top and walked into the kitchen, uncle Chase was casually drinking his tea and reading his newspaper. I plopped down in front of him, staring at him.

Uncle Chase sighed. "What is it, darling?" He asked dryly in Norwegian, chuckling at his own joke and gulping down his tea.

"Are we Hunters?" I blurted out, my native tongue coming out easily.

Part of me hoped uncle Chase's eyes would be confused. But a part of was unsurprised when uncle Chase's tea dribbled out of his mouth, a sad excuse for a spit take.

"What?" He rasped through a cough.

I sighed. "So you know what they are?" I was honestly really nervous. I didn't want to be a Hunter. I protect people, not kill them. And Werewolves', despite their wolfyness, were still people.

Uncle Chase carefully set down his mug. "Well. Yes. But I didn't know that you knew." His green eyes searched mine, looking for answers I couldn't give.

"Let's just say, I know a lot more than you think I know. Now, are we Hunters?" I gulped, waiting for his news.

Uncle Chase blinked sluggishly. "Nope. Well, your dad's side of the family was. Until your grandma Dolly meet your dad's dad, Jim. He was...something different. Something..not human. And well, your mom, she wasn't human either. Not at all."

"Wait, wait, what?" I was both intrigued and frightened at this new turn of events. The thought of being part werewolf had never even crossed my mind. But any sense of excitement died down once I remembered Scott's pained face from earlier today.

I don't want that life for myself, no matter how cool it might seem.

Uncle Chase must have caught on, because he smiled at me. "No, no. You're not part wolf, Sawyer. You're something older. Something...stranger."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "This isn't the part where you tell me I'm The Chosen One, or part Vampire, is it?"

"_Oh, my God_, you need to stop watching Buffy. That's not good for you. It's totally inaccurate. But no, you're not some secret Witch or anything, Sawyer. You're not a Vampire either, thank God. But I can't tell you what you are."

"And why was that?" Here I was, getting answers, but not the one's that I needed.

"Because I have no clue what you are."

* * *

"How do you not know what the hell I am?" I exploded. "You've known my mother and father for years, and yet you don't know what they were? What the hell!"

Uncle Chase rubbed at his temples. "Because your mother was adopted, she never knew what she was. But your father...his father's gene skipped right over him. It was just not meant to be."

"Not meant to be? What? So, I'm half whatever my mom is, and half human?" I was getting a headache from all these revelations.

"Nope. Whatever you are, you're pure blooded. Your mother had you tested by a good friend of ours, who stated that the line you come from are always pure blooded, if they have the gift or whatever."

"Who's this friend?" Leaning forward, rapt with attention, I stared him down.

"Deaton. His name's Deaton. Here, here's his address. Go bother him and tell me what the situation is." Uncle Chase wrote it down on a torn off piece of newspaper.

I eagerly snatched the address from his hands and jumped up. But before I left, another question dawned on me.

"Uncle Chase?" I paused by the door, my hand bracing my body, gripping the paneling.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He sounded tired and years older then he was.

"Are you anything? Like, you know, supernatural?"

It was quiet for a moment. It seemed like he struggled to tell me what he was. "Yes. I'm a Voror. We..we protect people. And I just so happen to be the one to protect you. Now, go bother Deaton. We can talk about all this when you come back."

* * *

I stared at the local vet in shock. He was a what now?

"Druid." He repeated as if I was slow. And I guess I am, considering that this was the fifth time he told me.

"Oh-kay. So, you knew my mom, you're a Druid, you are a vet with magical crap in the back of your operation room, and you know a lot about Scott and my friends? Did I miss anything else?" I leaned against the doorway, crossing my arms.

"Not really, no. So why is it that you're here today? Did Chase send you here?" Alan Deaton copied my stance, leaning back against the operation table.

"Yeah, he did. He said you know what I am."

"Yes, I do." Deaton's dark face smiled cryptically.

I waited for a few beats of silence. "Well?" I threw my arms into the air.

What's with this damn town and their annoying secrets?

"I actually can't tell you what you are, Sawyer. " Deaton stood and walked to a closet in the back.

"What?" Seething. That's what I was. Seething. "Why the hell not?"

Deaton came back out of the room, dragging a large wooden chest. It was a dark aspen trunk, with what looked like runes etched into the sides of it. Vine like markings were carved into the wood, and some gave way to actual vines wrapped around it. A strange image was splattered on the top of the truck.

I stepped closer, mesmerized by the image. It looked so familiar to me. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I think I've seen it before.

The wave of deja vu left as quickly as it came. I blinked and took a few steps back, away from the box of weird vibes.

"This was your mothers. She said to give it to you when you finally came to me."

"And just when did my dead mother tell you this?" Deaton must be bullshitting me. This wasn't funny.

"A few years before her death, Sawyer. She told me before she was dead." He gave me a look that said I was disappointedly not as bright as he had hoped.

Yeah, well, you too buddy, you too.

"So she knew she was going to die?" My words were just barely above a whisper.

Deaton sighed through his nose and momentarily closed his eyes. When he opened them, hurt and concern shown like beacons in his dark eyes. "She knew. She had a great connection to death, but when she tried to turn away from her gift, it grew angry with her.."

"Why? Why do we need to know when we are going to die? I don't want that."

"Don't worry Sawyer. Just don't turn your back on your gifts when they fully awaken. Once that happens, there is no going back to a normal life."

"When will I know when that is?"

"You won't. It happens twice in you kind's life. You'll awaken to your full strength, which is the Awakening. And then there will be the Reckoning. And that's something I can't tell you about."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me what I am, what that entails? Why the hell not?" My jaw clenched tightly and my nails dug into my palms.

Deaton seemed to pity me, at least just a little. "I'm bound by other forces stronger than myself to not interfere unless I am truly needed. I have to keep the balance between things here, Sawyer. But I can point you into the right direction." He lifted the heavy chest and walked past me.

I chewed over his words as he put the box into the back of my car. "Alright. I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating, not knowing what you are. I mean, I don't want to go to bed one night and wake up with fangs or a tail or lava hands or something."

"I understand. This chest of your mothers, it's belonged to her biological family for centuries. Well, at least the wood of this tree is. Each child with the Gift is taken to that very tree, out in the middle of their property, and told to choose a branch.

Then they take it to their elders, who then help them fuse it into one of these giant chests. This one was your mothers.

Her mother, her real mother, said that when she was born, a branch fell from the tree. It had a strand of light gold hair around it, small and curly. It was your mom's hair, Sawyer. For some reason, the tree had chosen her.

And so, as her mother had only been a child at the time herself, she sent your mother to a village where your grandparent's lived. When your mother's powers Awakened, this box was placed in her room.

You'll have your own box one day, but I'm not sure when or how you'll get it. That tree is all the way in Norway, and you're here. But I know your mother would want you to have this." He turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Thanks." I said bluntly. I got into my car and drove off, hoping to high hell that I didn't just piss him off.

Oh well. If I was dead, I wouldn't have to keep going to school.

* * *

It was late at night when I got a frantic sounding Skype call from Stiles.

"What?" I asked groggily, squinting at Stiles still in full gear, chewing on his glove.

"Why didn't you go to the game?!" Stiles yelled.

"Cause I forgot?" I winced. Opps. I was supposed to be there, yet here I am, sitting in my room, drifting off in my mother's old armchair.

"Sawyer- gah! Whatever! Anyways, Scott almost lost control again. He was this close to getting caught by the Argents!"

I sat straight up at attention. "What?" I scowled. Freaking Scott and his terrible life choices. "He played?!"

"Thats why I'm saying! And that's not even the worst of it! Sawyer, Derek, he's ou- oh shit, behin-" A leather clad arm calmly shot out and closed my laptop shut.

I gulped. "Oh, frick." I grumbled.

A deep rumble came from behind me, and strong hands braced themselves on my shoulders.

Derek turned me around, glaring at me with his kaleidoscope eyes.

"Hey, Derek. Long time no see?" I squeaked.

Derek just glared at me, gripping my chin, turning my face side to side. "What are you doing?" My throat was exposed and he was a predator. An angry at me predator.

"Shut up." His hands were surprisingly soft, though his voice was sharp.

"Okay, rude. Stop that!" I jerked back from him, glaring. "I'm not a child, you can't make me do stuff just cause you want too, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I was only checking to make sure Scott didn't hurt you." He turned from me, moving to my dresser near the window. He picked up a picture frame of me and my parents.

"How'd you know about that?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

Derek turned to look at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "I just knew. I came by earlier, to see you. The house smelt frantic and angry. I smelt that you had left and had heard about 'the strange McCall boy' running into the boy's locker room with a young girl following right after him."

He sat on my bed, shoulders tense. His fingers flexed, almost angrily at his sides. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Again, he looked at me, eyes blank.

"Why? And how'd you get up here, anyways?" I glanced at my window and saw that it was open. That answered that, then.

Derek shrugged his big shoulders.

"Oh-kay." I drawled out. "So, how is it that you're out of jail so fast?"

Derek's shoulders tensed and his expression became angry. "They let me go, considering that the only DNA on my sister's body was a wolf's."

I knew I was gaping now. "Your sister? And, well, you are technically a wolf..." I trailed off, noticing how his claws were tripping my sheets. "Dude, that's my dads!" Moving with a speed i didn't know I had, I launched over to him, gripping both of his wrists in front of our faces.

"Don't. Touch. My. Stuff." I bared my teeth at him, my mouth twisted in a snarl.

Derek only glared at me, slowly and deliberately got up. He towered over me, being seven inches taller. His wrists were still in my grasp, and he carefully took them out.

"Then don't go sticking your nose in other peoples business. Besides, your father can just lend you another one." He moved away from me and walked to my window.

"Thing is, he can't. He's dead. " I whispered. "Been dead for two years now." My hands shook as they gently hovered over the tears in the fabric.

Derek stopped. He looked over his shoulder, only to see my hands trying to desperately put the cloth back together.

He heaved a breath before propelling himself out my window.

I'm starting to hate Derek Hale popping in and out of my life. Damn wolf.

* * *

Not surprisingly, I dreamt.

And when I say dreamt, I mean it in the loosest definition of the word.

_The taste of copper was so strong in my mouth, I began to choke. Blood dribbled out of the corners of my mouth as I stared into eyes of a beautiful woman._

_"Breathe." She said calmly. As if on command, my body stopped panicking, and the blood reversed its trail, climbing back into my mouth and leaving my skin spotless._

_The woman was just stunning. Long, curly blonde hair was tied back in a simple style, silver and pink ribbons weaving through at odd turns. She was tall, taller then I, and when I glanced down, she was bare foot. Her eyes were a deep amber, dark and warm._

_"Better. Much better." Her smile was blinding to say the least. Thats when I noticed a bright glow around her and the sight of lightning flashing from behind her. Around us were castle walls, thick and brilliant and seemingly in the clouds._

_"My daughter." Her hands were soft on my face, cupping it gently._

_"You're not my mother." I spoke quietly, surprised when my voice came out twinkly and smooth, like music._

_The woman smiled again, and this time, I did not need to shield my eyes. "No, I am not. Not in the way you are thinking. But I am your mother. I created your line, after all." She chuckled, as if amused at my confused face._

_"What?" I spit out, oh so eloquently._

_She patted my cheek and turned to look out a silk draped window. "You should go back now. Your friend is calling." She sent me one last smile._

_The sound and sight of bright lightning was the last thing I remembered._

My phone rang spastically next to my ear, waking me up. I groaned with the effort of pushing myself up.

The crack of lightning made me freeze. I glanced out, and saw the last remaining bits of blue lighting, before it disappeared. I shook it off, feeling better knowing that my dream had some logical explanation behind it.

"Yeah?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Sawyer, I-I just-." Erica's voice collapsed into sobs, her words wrapping together with her cries.

"Erica, what's wrong? Do you want me to drive over?" I was fully awake now, already stepping into my boots at the side of my bed.

"No! No. Just- just stay on the phone with me, please?" She begged.

"O-okay." I crawled back under the covers and thought of what to say.

I didn't need to say anything, it seems. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet but it sounded like a shout in the dark room.

"Of course Erica. Of course."

For a while, we chattered on about nothing and everything. It was when the sun started to come up that I had finally fallen asleep, calmed by Erica's steady breaths on the other line.

**AN: Just wanted to add a little more Erica and Sawyer friendship! And to give you more hints too ;) Sorry that it's not the best, I'm trying to add up more character development first. More Deryer coming up in future chapters!**

**questions first though-**

**What do you think she is?**

**What should their ship name be?**

**What do you think she'll do when she realizes her own potential?**


End file.
